I'll protect you!
by Natsuyoshi
Summary: Naruto memasuki sekolah barunya konohakogakuen Kakaknya, Kyuubi yang malasnya minta ampun, serta pertemuan dengan Sasuke yang mesumnya terlalu, SasuNaru! Mesum!Sasuke


**I'll protect you!**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : mashashi kishimoto

**Warning** : ooc, mesum!sasuke, shounen-ai, don't like don't read.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Suatu pagi yang cerah, seorang pemuda telah berpakaian rapi, mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke SMA Konohakogakuen!

"Ibu, apa aku enggak terlihat aneh, ya?" tanya pemuda itu pada sang Ibu.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itu tersenyum, "Kau tampak manis, Naru-chan."

"Mou, jangan bilang aku manis, Ibu!" ia menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Kushina, anak kita kok kayaknya makin lama makin menggemaskan?" tanya seseorang yang sedang merapikan dasinya.

"Minato-kun! Ah, kau sudah siap? Sarapan dulu," Kushina mempersilakan Minato untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ayah!" Naruto semakin kesal karena digoda terus. Well, kebanyakan orang selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya manis, entah kenapa dan bagaimana. Ia selalu berpikir kalau dirinya masih pantas di sebut PRIA!

Sedangkan takdir berkata lain?

"Ah, Otouto-chan~! Ohayou!" tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyuubi-nii!" Naruto sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat kakaknya masih dalam keadaan memakai piyama bercorak rubah! Apa dia berniat membuat mereka telat?! Dan lagi… piyama bercorak rubah itu, kayaknya sudah tidak cocok dipakai anak kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas bukan?

"Kyuubi-kun! Cepat ganti pakaianmu!" Kushina terlihat mendadak galak ketika mendapati anak sulungnya masih mengenakan piyama.

"Hai, hai~! Kalian sama sekali tidak santai ya~!" ucapnya sambil pergi ke kamar mandi.

Akhirnya, dengan selamat sentosa mereka sarapan pagi bersama, sungguh suasana yang amat tentram dan damai sekali! Setelah itu, Minato, Kyuubi, dan Naruto pamit untuk pergi.

"Naru, kau lupa bawa vitaminmu? Nih, sudah kuambilkan," Kyuubi melemparkan kotak berisi pil ke pangkuan adiknya.

"Ehe! Maaf, Kyuubi-nii, aku memang pelupa," ucapnya sambil memasukan kotak itu kedalam tasnya.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu sekarang?" Minato melirik sekilas kebelakang.

"Tenang saja, ttebayo! Aku sudah sehat, kok!" teriaknya semangat.

Kyuubi malah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, sambil menahan tawanya. Ia masih ingat, tahun kemarin adiknya terkena flu dan manjanya minta ampun. Ya, adiknya memang gampang kena sakit, mengingat Naruto lahir prematur, tubuhnya sedikit lemah dan harus makan banyak vitamin.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di sekolah~ mereka berdua turun dan berpamitan pada Ayahnya.

Dan sialnya mereka menginjakan kaki di belakang gerbang sekitar 0,9832736176371cm, mereka secara resmi dinyatakan terlambat, hore! Terkutuklah Kyuubi!

* * *

Naruto yang kewalahan karena baru saja terkena sanksi hukuman, dengan Kyuubi tentunya, well, tidak begitu sulit karena Naruto anak baru, tapi untuk Kyuubi, lari keliling lapangan Konohakogakuen yang luasnya tidak bisa di hitung dengan meteran.

Naruto disuruh mengepel Gym ketika pulang sekolah, mengingat dirinya harus segera masuk ke kelas karena anak baru. Ia melihat daftar namanya di papan pengumuman, ah! Kelas 1-1, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari kelas tersebut.

Saat ia menemukan kelas tersebut, hatinya jadi berdebar, ia telat, dihukum enggak ya? Gurunya galak tidak ya? Apakah ada anak yang nakal?

Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu tersebut saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Ah, halo," sapa orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang guru.

"H-halo… Se-se-sensei?" Naruto menjawab dengan gugup, tunggu dulu, kalau guru ini telat, berarti dia tidak sepenuhnya telat dong? Lucky! Ia segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan mencari tempat duduk kosong yang mana sajalah, asalkan duduk!

Ia melirik teman sebangkunya, sepertinya orang baik. Begitulah pikir Naruto.

Polos sekali kamu, Naruto sayang! Kau duduk disebelah Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebalkan!

"Ayo, tenang anak-anak," guru itu menepukkan kedua tangannya untuk mengheningkan suasana.

"Tapi Sensei, sekarang memang sudah tenang," celetuk seorang anak, yang disambut tawa kecil dari beberapa murid.

"Ah, ya, perkenalkan, namaku Kakashi Hatake, kalian bisa memanggilku Kakashi-sensei," ucapnya. Anak-anak terlihat sangat tertarik untuk menanyai guru yang sepertinya terlihat menarik ini.

Tetapi ada seorang anak yang malah sibuk mengutak-atik isi tasnya. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu, segera berkata, "Ya, anak berambut pirang yang ada disitu, ada yang kau cari?"

Naruto sangat kaget begitu ia merasa dirinya sendirilah yang berwarna pirang di kelas ini.

"A-ano… Sensei, aku lupa bawa kotak pensil," jawabnya.

Kakashi melihat anak itu datar, dan melemparkan sesuatu padanya. Naruto menggenggamnya erat saat benda itu tepat mendarat di kedua tangannya. Kotak pensil! Dan isinya ada macam-macam!

"Kupinjamkan," katanya tenang.

Naruto langsung bersemu dan berteriak, "H-hai, Kakashi-sensei! Arigatou!"

Anak-anak tertawa kecil melihat perilaku Naruto yang kaku dan terlihat manis.

"Hei, hentikan senyum idiotmu itu, dobe," terdengar suara ketus berasal dari sampingnya.

'_Dobe?! Kenapa ia memanggilku dobe?!_' kesal Naruto dalam hati, memangnya Naruto begitu bodoh apa sehingga dikatai dobe? Sebenarnya anak Konohakogakuen itu anaknya memiliki IQ tinggi dan kepintaran diatas rata-rata, sehingga tidak ada yang dobe di sekolah ini.

Mengingat masih jam pelajaran, Naruto memendam emosinya yang sebenarnya sudah berada di ambang batas.

* * *

Kriiiiing~

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi.

Lalu mereka mulai ribut sambil mengobrol ria atau memakan bekal bersama temannya, dan Naruto, sendirian, tidak memiliki teman, karena dia sendiri yang berasal dari TekuGaku, biasanya anak Konohakogakuen berasal dari sekolah elite yang berkelas. Sedangkan sekolah Naruto yang dulu adalah sekolah negeri.

Naruto menghela napas dan mulai membuka bekal buatannya sendiri. Ia jago memasak, itulah salah satu keahliannya. Karena Kushina dan Minato sering pergi keluar kota atau negeri untuk kerja. Kushina bekerja sebagai seorang desainer terkenal, sedangkan Minato sebagai direktur perusahaan terkenal, sehingga membuat kedua orangtua ini selalu sibuk, tetapi di pagi hari mereka selalu meluangkan waktu untuk anak-anak mereka.

Ia memasukan tamagoyaki kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya pelan, sambil bergumam, "Enak." Lalu mencomot sosis gurita kesukaannya.

Tetapi yang didapatinya adalah sumpit kosong masuk kedalam mulutnya.

'_Sosis guritaku?_' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Makanan ini enak juga," sambar seseorang yang tengah menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Saat Naruto menoleh ia kembali bersemu mendapati wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa… kenapa kau makan sosis guritaku?!" teriaknya kesal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Kalau mau ambil saja di perutku~!" ucapnya sedikit menggoda Naruto. Sasuke kau OOC sekali…

"Jangan menggangguku, teme! Menyebalkan!" Naruto yang sudah diambang batas langsung menjitak kepala Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke tidak terlihat kesakitan malah semakin menantangnya dengan tatapan mata tajam. Mau tidak mau Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kenapa kau menggangguku terus?! Aku kan hanya ingin makan dengan tenang…" Naruto kembali mengambil salad acar, dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, dan kembali bengong karena bosan menggoda Naruto yang sepertinya sudah menyerah.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku," Naruto terus mendesak Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke malah pergi keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Naruto menatap Sasuke malas.

'_Sepertinya bersekolah disini tidak akan terlalu menyenangkan, deh…_' pikir Naruto. Ia jadi kangen pada sahabatnya disekolahnya yang dulu. Main kejar-kejaran, petak umpet, dan sebagainya yang menguras tenaga sampai mereka tertidur direrumputan dingin yang seperti kasur empuk bagi mereka.

* * *

"Baiklah, pelajaran sampai disini."

Mereka segera merapikan buku mereka dan bergegas pulang. Naruto memasukan bukunya perlahan kedalam tasnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing. Hal ini sering terjadi jika ia terlalu kelelahan, bukan hanya kelelahan fisik, tetapi juga kalau dia terlalu banyak berpikir, dia jadi pusing.

Ia memegang kepalanya sejenak dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi sambil memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi rasa pusing.

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto kembali membuka matanya perlahan.

Terlihat Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Aku hanya pusing," jawab Naruto.

"Kau memang lemah, ya, bekalmu bahkan seperti makanan anak bayi," ejek Sasuke, tetapi dihiraukan oleh Naruto. Well, keadaannya lebih diutamakan saat ini.

Saat itu kelas terasa hening karena hanya mereka berdua yang tertinggal. Naruto jadi merasa aneh, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan apa ini?

"Sepi, ya, aku jadi ingin menyerangmu," perkataan tersebut langsung membuat Naruto terbelalak dan berdiri dengan spontan.

"A–apa…" kakin Naruto jadi sedikit bergetar.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat? Sehingga bisa berdiri begitu, khe," Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah dan membuatnya kembali jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi wajahnya. Panas.

"Tadi itu… bercanda 'kan?"

**To be continued~**

* * *

Author's note ~~

Tralalalla, lagi-lagi multi-chap fanfiction yang entah kapan bisa diselesaikan! Uh, saya benar-benar ceroboh karena begitu pengen bikin fanfic Naruto, tanganku gatel banget~~~ ehe, sepertinya fanfic ini bertipe slow ya, jadi maaf bagi yang suka cepet-cepet gitu… sepertinya aku memang lambat ^q^ *kyaaaa* #plak.

Terimakasih yang udah bacaa, juga silent reader~ I love you ^-^


End file.
